Video analytics (a.k.a. machine vision) is a technology that is used to analyze video for specific data, behavior, objects or attitude. Video signals are input to a computer where the images they represent may be analyzed. Software algorithms run on these computers to mimic the human and understanding of a sequence of images. Video analytics can evaluate the contents of video to determine specified information about the content of that video. One of the applications of video analytics is counting people.
Counting people using video equipment and computers is a tool that has many uses. These uses include improving safety, security, and making logistical and operational business decisions. For example, counting the number of people who exit each particular door during a fire drill may help safety planners improve exit signage. In another example, counting the number of people entering a shopping mall may allow store managers to detect an unusually busy day and call in extra staff.